The Forbidden Trick
by D.Hart
Summary: When Kagome gets hurt and Inuyasha sends her home to never return, she is forced to fake a "damsel in destress" act to get him back to her time. Little does she know that bringing him back puts his life in danger and the only way to save him is by using a Forbidden Trick that only exists in myths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to write this part of the story. It takes place before chapter 1, but I wrote it after I wrote both chapters 1 and 2! Tell me what you think!**

The lake was covered lightly with green ivy and other vine plants. I was wrapped in a towel with my black hair pulled tightly on top of my head. I gaze behind me hopping that Inuyasha didn't follow or know where I was. I needed to get away from him for a while so that I can plan out my surprise. When he is there, I am way too distracted by him… and his face… oh his touch-Stop! Damn. I can't even get him out of my thoughts.

I shake my head and force him and his godly wonderful body out of my mind. I dip my toe into the water and instantly feel a cool shiver run down my body. It was like heaven especially in this heat. Taking one last look over my shoulder I drop the towel and wade into the water.

I sigh out loud as I lean my back against a large rock. I am standing in chest deep water across from where I was standing moments before. My thoughts drift to the last couple of days with my friends and out adventures. Oh I love them all. They mean so much to me, but Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha why can't you love me like I love you? I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. He says he cares for me but what does that even mean. I curse under my breath as the frustration comes back.

Somewhere deep inside of my heart I continue wonder if there is still that block where he cares more for Kikyo then he does of me. I wrap my arms around myself in a halfhearted attempt at comfort, yet I know it won't work to my satisfaction. I want his comfort not some stupid and pathetic attempt at my own personal comfort. Cursing again I punch the water like a child and when fully satisfied that the frustration was almost all the way gone, I stopped and tried to relax again. Thinking more on the positive end of things instead of the negative.

I can always confess. Tell him how I feel. Isn't that what my plan was from the very beginning. I planned to come here to focus and figure out the best way to tell him my feelings. I fear him. Well not him because I do have my secret weapon. I laugh under my breath. I am afraid of his response. Afraid of rejection.

I open my eyes and look up into the sky. The sun was starting to set and the wind was picking up and blowing the vines around me. I sigh again and close my eyes. Right as I closed my eyes a sound from within the forest grabbed my attention. My eyes shot open and I followed the sound. No longer in relaxation mode, I gazed around me only to notice the aura of negativity around me.

"Shit!" I cursed. Why didn't I notice this aura before! I force myself to act like I didn't notice it as I walked casually over to the side of the lake where I had first got in. Almost there! I stepped one foot onto the grass when the eerie voice finally filled the air.

 _Oh no. I don't think so, my dear._ I felt the pain in my head before I realized what happened. I was held up in the air by a snake. I huge snake. I reached up with my finger and touched my forehead. I hiss and jerk my hand back. Blood was on the tip of my fingers. I must have hit my head pretty hard when he jerked my feet out from underneath me.

The snake was half man, or almost half man. The only part of him that was man, or demon, was from his waist and up. The rest was over 20 feet of thick snake tail. I glare into his yellow demons snake eyes and he smiles showing long canine teeth that look sharper than needles. I force away my fear and only show anger on my face. His eyes dart back and fourth from me to the forest as quickly as his tongue flicks in and out of his mouth tasting the air.

Damn. How am I supposed to kill this thing? Moments tick by in silence. His smile widens and his tail grips tighter around my leg and I hear the snap before I feel it. I scream. The pain is almost unbearable, but I try my best to stay strong.

 _That's right. Scream. I love it._ I immediately stop screaming and only cry silently glaring into his eyes. I have no weapons. Nothing to defend myself. I think about yelling for the others but I don't want to put them in danger. The snake pulls me closer, still holding me upside down, and we are almost nose to nose. His tongue whips out and tastes my skin. I want to barf.

He grabs my throat and squeeze cutting off my airway. I can't breath. He turns be up right, his tail letting go of my feet and he is only holding me with his hand around my neck. He holds me back at arm's length looking down at my naked body.

 _Hmm._ Fear clenches in my chest, but I don't let it show. As quickly as my thoughts start processing, I kick my good foot up at hit him in the face knocking myself free. I hit the shallow bank. My arm breaks under my fall, I scream. But I have to get away. I start crawling away.

 _Stupid woman! Now I am going to kill you slowly!_ I hear him slithering towards me and I get up ignoring the gut wrenching pain from my ankle as I wobble into the woods. Something stops me jerking me back and I fall hitting my face in the grass and panic raises in my throat.

"Inuyasha!" I scream. It was more of a reaction than anything. The snake picks me up and slams me down again. I see nothing but blurry grayness.

I'm not sure what happens next, but there is no more pain. It's all numb. I am lying on my stomach and I hear one voice that wasn't there before. A voice that I usually don't hear.

"Get away from her!" Kouga's voice was full of anger and I can hear him fighting the snake. I want to yell at him but I can't even hardly breath. Suddenly I am picked up and held.

"Kagome!" Kouga's voice is filled with worry, but I just close my eyes and let the darkness consume me. I hear him curse under his breath and I feel him run, the wind whipping my face.

In the distance I hear a more familiar voice.

"I smell a dog- Kogome?" Inuyasha sounds broken. I am numb and I can't feel anything but I can still hear the commotion around me. Inuyasha is frantic as he yells my name, but I am unable to answer. Unable to feel or comfort him.

Comfort? Why was I even at that lake to begin with? Why did I put myself so far away from my friends? Away from safety? And why can't I remember. Remember what was so very important for me to leave them. So important that I might die.

I can't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! Thanks for reading and I hope you like! This is my very first FANFIC Piece! **

"Why?" I asked pushing into Inuyahsa's personal bubble. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He wouldn't even let his gaze go near me.

"Kagome, you were almost killed!" He looked at me then. His eyes full of regret, and I could see the sadness and personal guilt. He thinks it's his fault! He's taking the credit for my stupidity.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare blame this all on you! It was my fault, I should have known better than to go swimming in a pool of water that I've never been to before! It was my fault! I didn't even notice the demon waiting for another soul to steal-"

"Kagome," He closed his eyes and shook his head, "You don't understand. If Koga wasn't there, you would have died! Do you know how that makes me feel, for that stupid dog to save you and not me?"

"Hello, I can hear you!" Kouga's voice growled from within the darkness of the forest. Inuyasha just sent a growl in his direction and I saw Koga back up with his hands in the air.

"Kagome, you must understand, Just look at yourself!" He argued more as he pushed his hand towards me. I did understand, and I cringed as I always did. I was covered in bruises and cuts. But, they were all bandaged by Sango. I looked pretty beat up. The only really bad thing is my broken arm. It hung in a sling made from a ripped part of Inuyasha's cloth from the fire rat.

"Inuyasha, please-"

"No, Kagome, go home," He didn't quite yell it, but it was close to it.

"But-"

"GO HOME!" He yelled this time, and I was taken back because of his facial expression; pure anger, "We don't need you anymore, go home," He forced his words and also pushed me back. I didn't notice it, but he had pushed me towards the well. He pushed me over the side, but I pushed up until I was close enough to his ear for him to hear me.

"Inuyasha-" I guess he didn't care what I was going to say. I was pushed away, but I didn't scream. As I watched Inuyasha's face disappear, I felt wet drops fall upon my face. As the eras switched, and I returned to my home, I felt the wet drops on my face.

"Tears…" I whispered, but I wasn't crying. _Inuyasha…_

That was four weeks ago, and now I'm so depressed that I actually study…well that's all I do.

"Kagome, dinner!" Mom called, but I had to try once more. I've tried every day since he pushed me into the well to go back. When I jump into it, I just land at the bottom with a huge headache.

Tonight though, I'm going to try something different. I made my way downstairs, past the kitchen (including mom standing at the doorway with a bowl of noodles) and outside. The shrine was right next to our house, and I made my way towards it, yanking the door open. As I walked down the stairs and towards the well, I jerked the fire rat's cloth only to squeeze it in my palm.

"Inuyasha, please hear me, I know this is wrong. But, I need to see you," I threw the cloth down and waited for the bright light to shine before I yelled.

"HELP ME! INUYASHA! AHH! PLEASE!" I yelled my white lie as loud as I could, and waited. I heard the echo of my voice following down into the light, but when the light disappeared so did the cloth and my voice.

Smiling at my work, I walked up through the shrine entrance, and into the house. But, I didn't make it all the way, for I was stopped by a knife held at my throat.

"Hello sweetheart, how about you and I go for a walk," The man wore a mask that covered his eyes only. He pushed me up against the wall and forced his knee between my legs.

"Who the hell are you!?" I demanded, but he just smiled wider, and laughed.

"Either you do as I say Kagome, or I'll kill your family…" I swallowed my anger and nodded; he grabbed me and pushed me out the door.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as he shoved me toward the shrine. What was I going to do? This guy is going to either kill me then rape me or rape me then kill me.

"Why didn't you ever like me?" He had pushed me up against the wall. Suddenly his voice sounded familiar.

"Yuro-"

"I know a solution," This guy used to go to my school; he is three years older than I am. In middle school, he became obsessed with me in a weeks time, but I turned him down.

"Yuro, what are you doing here-"

"Shut up! You have no idea how much I've hurt because of you," He yelled as his fingers trailed the side of my face. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine him not being here, but suddenly he just grabbed me and pulled me hard against his chest.

"Uh…Yuro, you don't want to do this…" I tried to explain to him, but his wild side has just opened up. As I was forced down onto my back, I pushed against his chest and tried to move him from me, but it was no use. Panic started filling up my entire being and I started to yell but his hand covered my mouth. I could barely breath and I could feel myself breaking. I felt a tear shimmer down my cheek.

"Don't move or I'll-"

"You'll what?" That voice. I know that voice. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha standing above Yuro with a tight grip on the blade of Yuro's knife. The blade was cutting deep into his hand, as he threw Yuro off of me and jumped onto him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy and again** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!** **Thanks for Reading!  
\- D. Hart**

"Whoa, man, I wasn't really going to hurt her! What are you man!?" I could hear the frightened shake in Yoro's voice. I didn't get up to help him or to stop Inuyasha. I realized it had worked, my trick, to get him to come back. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I took in the angry form of the one man I would always love.

"Inuyasha, it's really you…" I chocked on my words. I stood losing control of my body. I wanted him to hold me and for me to hold him. I was so close to having him back- Suddenly I was up and running up to him.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed grabbing his attention. He turned letting his go of Yuro, but it wasn't him. Not exactly. His eyes were red and his pupils were dilated. Yuro scampered away crying as I pulled Inuyasha's attention to me. Suddenly his hands were grabbing my side. His anger has taken control of his entire body.

"Inu..yasha..oww- please look at me!" I gripped the side of his face pulling his eyes closer to mine. He didn't seem to notice me at all, but suddenly his eyes cleared and pain thickened his face.

"Kagome…I will always love you…" But as I watched the once angry form turn to sad and painful…my heart stopped.

"Inuyasha..? Inuysha?" He didn't move at the sound of my voice. I turned him onto his side finding the hidden object that had caused his pain. The knife. The knife that was once held by Yuro.

"No! Inuyasha…Inuyasha! No, no! You listen to me! Stay with me! Do you understand!? Inuyasha!? Please! No…Inuyasha!" I fought and fought, but he didn't wake up. Suddenly an idea hit me. Maybe we could do the one thing that was forbidden and forgotten.

Demonic Blood thinner. Never used before, it is only a myth written by a demon long before Inuyasha was even born. A demon I couldn't even name. I raced into the house and grabbed my arrows from underneath my bed, and the one jewel shard I had left from the group of shards Inuyasha took from me before. The myth states that who ever uses this "spell" almost will be killed instantly. It is too powerful for any human to stay alive after giving up their life for someone else. The Demon has to be close to death before this spell can be done. It has to be perfect or it won't work.

Oh and it better work.

I made my way back with a blanket, a bottle of water, and a towel. Once I got to his side again, I kissed his cheek giving him a farewell. Then I took the shard and put it into my mouth. With a drink of water I flushed it down into my body. Then with my powerful arrows I cut deep into my wrist, blood escaping the opened skin. Suddenly my whole body began to burn up into flames.

I laid my wrist onto Inuyasha's mouth forcing his body to take in my blood. After I heard his first gulp I knew he would wake up and be fine and stronger. A full demon of course, but alive. Suddenly I felt weaker and weaker. Knowing my life was coming to an end; I closed my eyes and laid my head across Inuyasha's chest. Tears flowing from my eyes.

Strong…I feel so strong. This must be heaven. I hadn't opened my eyes, but I could smell, hear, touch and taste everything around me. Suddenly I tasted the salt off someone's skin. The scent of wild rushing in every vein. I felt the brush of silky hair along my bare shoulders and the touch of something soft and beautiful along my lips.

Suddenly my eyes shot open, I was being kissed by an angel. Not any angel, my angel. Inuyasha his beautiful silver hair and cat like eyes were as beautiful as ever.

"This must be heaven," I whispered when he pulled back to steal a quick breath.

"You're not dead, moron," Same old, same old. Inuyasha, smart mouth little dog! I reached up to grab his dog ear, but found my hand only grasping silver hair.

"What the-?" He laughed and pulled my arms from his head. I got a good look at his face and gasped. He didn't look like the old Inuyasha, but a new and better looking Inuyasha.

"You look..-"

"Stronger, hotter, more alive?" he filled in. I was amazed. It must have worked. My little jewel trick. Now the Sacred Jewel will never be put together because the jewel shard I used will be lost forever.

"But," I pushed in, "How am I still alive?" He smiled showing curved canine teeth.

"Because," Then without any warning he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, his warm breath taking my breath, "I drank your blood and gave you mine, and with the jewel shard already in your body," He sat up and smiled, "You were transformed into a demon. Just like me-"

I shoved off the bed and across the room, my strength returning as fast as it had left. I raced over to my mirror that stood against the wall. It showed my whole body, and I was trying to grasp that the women in the mirror was me, but strangely it felt like a total different person.

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered as I took in my form. I was very thin, and my black hair was longer and had a blue hint to it. My eyes were yellow, like Inuyasha's, and on my right cheek were three swipes angling down toward my chin. I looked strikingly beautiful even with my new tattoo. Even the tattoo gave me chills, it was bright red.

I traveled down my face and onto my chest. Holy…cow… they had gotten bigger..!? How? I angled my face to take in my perfect body, but it wasn't me. This isn't me, no matter how much I like the bigger boobs. This isn't me…

My face must have shown my sadness because Inuyasha came up behind me and took me into his arms, "You are so beautiful, yet you've always been beautiful," He held me against his chest tightly, almost protectively.

"But, this," I said indicating myself, "This isn't me-"

"Yes it is," He sternly pushed me back forcing me to look him in the face; "You have to remember that _this_ is you now. You have to understand, there is no going back. Besides, your stronger, more beautiful, and have reflexes that would leave the old you jealous,"

The old me..? I hate the sound of it, but I apparently have to get over it. Besides, I should be happier, I mean, Inuyasha saved my life, I'm alive. Alive!

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't say thanks," I told him pushing him back towards the bed. He seemed surprised when I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. Then I kiss him, not any ordinary kiss, but a kiss that sent both of us into a frenzy.

Suddenly he was holding me around my waist tightly and I had a hand feathering through his hair. He kissed me back in a rhythmic way. Our kiss was ecstatic, exploring tongues, nips, and small kisses before pulling back to take a breath. Inuyasha and I together, and I know it won't ever end. Everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is my newest chapter! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Everything was perfect! Well until a knock at my bedroom door interrupted us. With a grunt I pecked Inuyasha once more on the lips and then move off his lap to answer the door.

"Coming!" But Inuyasha stopped me. Grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"She will freak if she sees you, you don't look the same dummy," I frown at him and then look back at the door.

"Kagome?" Mom's voice sounded from the other side of the door. I pull away from his grip and approach the door.

"What's up?" I say to the door. There is a silence before she answers again.

"Is Inuyasha still here? And are you alright? Inuyasha told me that you weren't feeling good, and I just wanted to check in on you," Her voice sounded sad and upset. Guilt pulled in my stomach. I've been neglecting our relationship.

"I'm fine and yes he is still here, I would open the door but he is changing," Clinching my teeth at the worst excuse ever made up, she isn't going to be happy about that one.

"Oh alright," There was a hesitation in her voice, "When are you leaving? I packed a lunch for you both to take!" The door moved forward an inch, she must be leaning against the door. I frown even more, tension and guilt building. Then anger! Anger towards myself.

"We are going to leave soon! We'll be down in a little bit to grab those lunches and say goodbye!" I promised and I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke next.

"Okay! I'll prepare a little extra and maybe you can eat before you leave!" I hear her move away from the door and down the stairs not giving me the chance to protest. I lean my forehead against the door in defeat until the anger rises again. I curse under my breath. Like a child I turn and punch the wall knocking a clear hole through the dry wall. Freezing with my hand still in the wall I gawk. I barely even put any pressure into my punch. Turning with the same expression to Inuyasha, he didn't do anything either. He was frozen with almost the same surprised look on his face.

"Your mark is glowing!" Inuyasha breaks out of his frozen state. I slowly pull my arm out from within the wall. I look at my fist and then at the wall. I took no damage. None at all.

"I just punched a hole in the wall!" I exclaimed without yelling and all Inuyasha did was smile. Realizing that my mouth was still hanging open, I closed it and gaze at him. His entire presence was so powerful. If a regular person took up 100% of the area around themselves, Inuyasha was taking up at least 200%. It affected me too. When I looked into his eyes, my breath would hitch and my heart rate would accelerate. I was super sensitive too. It was like he was touching me lightly all over my body with his mind. The air between us crackled and fizzed. I could feel the hum of the power pulling us towards each other. I felt heat pool between my legs as his gaze traveled farther down my body.

"Inuyasha," I moan and suddenly he is there, in front of me gazing down into my face with heated yellow eyes. I don't breath for fear of moaning again. It was almost involuntary. I couldn't help it. I wanted it. Him. I wanted him. My entire body felt the fire that is on every inch of my body because he was there.

He lowers his forehead to mine and closes his eyes. I gasp when I feel his hands on my hips. His touch almost sent me over the edge right then! He smells like fire, earthy and musky! Suddenly he jerks me forward against him. I gasp but fully welcome the embrace. His mouth captures mine in a heated kiss that sears us at the touch.

I can feel the energy between us crackle and spark and as we continue are heated explore I grab his fire rat komodo with my finger and grip tightly, pulling myself up onto my tiptoes so that I can deepen the kiss. Inuyasha growls in the back of his throat. My knees shake as his grip tightens, weakened by his touch was new.

His hands grip me tighter moving down, over my butt (which made me moan) and then down to my thighs gripping and picking me up with ease. He pushes me up against the door, his body pressed tightly against mine. I gasp.

He kisses down my neck leaving a trail of fire that led down to my collarbone. I felt my body heat up so quickly when he kissed right above my heartbeat that I moaned out loud. Clinching my teeth, I accidently bite my lip, causing it to bleed, but I ignore it because I didn't want him to stop. Suddenly lightening cracked across the room hitting my desk and causing everything to fly off of it. I squealed.

We both froze standing against each other and out of breath.

"Oh my God," I whisper, "Did I do that?" I ask looking into his glowing eyes. His mark was also glowing and when he smiled, his canine teeth were elongated just slightly.

"I think so," He kisses me again on the mouth briefly before pulling back and letting me stand again. I staggered when he released me, but he steadied me with a hand on the small of back. My mind was buzzing; it was like I couldn't concentrate on anything but him and that also included not knowing how to walk. He pushed me towards my full-length mirror.

"Look at yourself, your glowing," I stepped in front the mirror and gasped. My skin was glowing lightly and my mark was glowing bright red along with my eyes. But they are glowing deep red. Slowly as I started to calm down and my heart rate went back to normal, the glow faded. Until I stood looking at myself.

"Do you think it's because I swallowed the shard?" I ask without turning to him. He didn't respond which told me that he didn't know.

I bring my hand up to my cheek. My eyes. They are still glowing slightly. They looked more auburn then plain brown. I realized I was standing straighter and looked more confident in myself, my hair was as long as Inuyasha, dark with a hint of red.

Suddenly like I was watching a movie in my head, my mind started replaying memories that I must have lost when I got hurt. As I watched, I started picking up things that I forgotten. Gasping, I turn away from the mirror and look at Inuyasha. Heat pooled in my stomach again and I almost jumped on him right then and there but I forced myself to stop. I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling.

I remember. I remember what was so important. I know what I wanted to say to him. I want to tell him how I feel. I felt a blush rise over my cheeks, at least some things didn't change.

"Inuyasha," I say with hesitation in my voice, his eyes widen as he gazes down at me, " I lo-"

"Kagome!" Mom says from the other side of the door and I immediately turn away from him and fight back the tears. Holy crap! I almost told him! I was so close but was stopped!

I wasn't think when I reached for the door and pulled it open scowling at my mom.

"What?" I say and then realize my mistake. Standing in the door way was a very surprised and frightened Mom. Her jaw dropped open as she stared at me.

Oh shit…. What did I just do?


End file.
